


We Suck Young Blood

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Chains, Character Death, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke and Calum lose control and must pay for the consequences.





	We Suck Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is kind of a weird pick for the first special song, but I thought we could do with a few Halloween fics. Anyways, Cake are the vampires in this and Mashton are the humans.

The moon glimmered brightly, no stars in sight. It was late at night and it was dead quiet at the top of the hill in a tiny village called Duluth **(I know it's like a city in Mass. or something but deal with it)** A tall blonde paced restlessly in the dark house, his eyes squeezed shut and hands locked in fists. A slightly shorter boy laid on the floor with his hands over his eyes. The clock ticked and the refrigerator hummed but the two young boys stayed silent. Suddenly, the blonde’s eyes flew open and they shined under the dim moonlight. His midnight blue eyes flickered as he looked at the calendar. He shot knives at the big 13 circled in red marker.

“We can’t feed off of them. We can’t feed off of them.” Luke repeated like a mantra, walking back and forth a bit faster.

Their resolve was crumbling as the clock ticked closer to midnight. Luke winced as he felt his fangs grow in and Calum rolled over on the floor. The sound of blood rushed through their ears and their eyes began to glow a bright red color.

“God I can’t take this anymore!” Calum growled, rearing up.

Luke growled too, a sadistic smile on his face. It was dangerous when the tall pureblood lost his cool. Even Calum who was dazed from hunger knew to be careful around the powerful vampire.

“Let the fun begin,” Luke said simply. 

* * *

 

Ashton groaned, his eyes closed. He shivered, feeling the cold air hit his bare chest. Reaching for the blanket, he realized his hands were bound. His eyes flew open and they looked around. He was in the basement, chained to the wall. Fear surged through him as he began to panic. Ashton turned his head, looking around wildly. Michael was hung up next to him, and his eyes were open and scared.

“Michael what’s happening?!” Ashton whispered, afraid to raise his voice.

“I don’t know! I woke up here on the wall.” Michael replied, his pupils blown in fear.

Suddenly, before Ashton could say anything, a quick flash and a rush of air made Ashton jump. Blinking quickly, the brunette gaped at who was standing in front of him. Luke and Calum stood on the far side of the basement, eyes glowing blood red.

“Luke...Calum? What’s going on? This isn’t funny!” Ashton said, tugging on his chains.

Calum snickered and Luke’s eyes danced with amusement.

“They think this is all a joke!” Calum laughed, wiping away imaginary tears.

Rearing up, Calum bared his fangs and rushed toward Michael with blazing hunger in his eyes. Luke, who knew Cal was new to being a vampire, sat back and watched as he sunk his fangs into the boy’s neck. Michael cried out, squirming on the chains. The groan of pain slid into a teary moan, the pale boy’s eyes going glassy and dull. The red-head hung limp from the chains. Ashton looked on in fear, his body trembling with fear. Luke just laughed as Calum stumbled, holding himself up on the wall. Striding forward, Ashton kept his eyes on the blonde as he slid his fingers over the boy’s forehead.

“Shhh sleep now…” He whispered, his eyes going bright blue for a second. Red replaced it in an instant and Ashton held his breath. The blonde smirked and walked over to Ashton.

“No Luke please no! Don’t kill me please!” Ashton cried out, his eyes wild with fear.

“Shhh shhh...I won’t kill you...just hold still…” Luke hummed, opening his mouth wide.

It was rare to see the pure blooded vampire so gentle, so Ashton calmed when Luke slowly sunk his fangs into his collarbone and sucked greedily. Coming up for breath, Ashton moaned quietly when he brought his teeth back in for a second sip. Ashton felt his body go limp and his mind fogged as Luke slid his fangs out carefully. His eyes were blue once again and horror and worry replaced the violent hunger.

“Oh my god...what...what have I done?!” Luke cried, immediately unchaining Michael and Ashton.

Both boys fell limp in his arms, barely alive. Shaking his head, he ripped a small cut in his wrist before holding it up to Ashton’s lips.

“Drink it...please. I….I can’t lose you!” He begged.

The brunette weakly swallowed some of the foul tasting liquid before his eyes drooped and he fell into a deep sleep. Calum stirred and opened his eyes slowly, his vision moving as he blinked violently.

“Luke? Luke what the fuck are you doing?!” He screamed, looking at the blood coating their unconscious partners’ lip’s

“I...I had to save them. Cal, we nearly sucked them dry. They don’t deserve to die.” Luke said, his eyes filled with worry.

Calum just watched as the two older boys laid on the floor, heat radiating off of them.

“Please save them. Please save them.” Luke repeated like a scratched record.

But neither boy moved an inch. The blonde looked down in defeat and tears came to his eyes. Calum turned his head, tears filling his chocolate brown eyes as well.

“Why?! Why why why?!” Luke screamed, placing his head down across the two. Calum stayed quiet, his eyes squeezed closed as to not look at his two dead lovers on the ground.

“Why must I kill everything I touch?” Luke whispered, his body shaking with sobs as he collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written for Friday the 13th but I got sidetracked sorry :(


End file.
